Juvia quiere irse
by Haibaku Ishida
Summary: Gray maltrata a Juvia por un malentendido, y ahora ella se va del gremio. ¿Cómo resolverá esto? No lo sabemos... lo que sí sabemos es que Gray finalmente alejó a Juvia del gremio de Fairy Tail... cosa que realmente nunca quiso, ni al principio
1. Me voy

Juvia quiere irse

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece

POV Juvia

Juvia está muy triste. Hace poco quería regalarle a Gray-sama un lindo ramo de flores. Juvia no suele ser tan cursi, pero a Juvia le encanta dar regalos a Gray-sama.

Iba a la habitación de mi amado joven de cabellos negros, cuando de repente... Juvia mira algo que le rompe el corazón... una carta de amor para mi rival de amor... Lucy

De inmediato fui a reclamar a Gray-sama, ni siquiera leí la carta, sólo Juvia imaginó por el destino de la carta. Desgraciadamente... Gray-sama me gritó crudamente...

Fin POV Juvia

\- ¡Juvia quiere saber qué hace esta carta y por qué se la darás a Lucy! - gritó una enfurecida Juvia interrumpiendo a un montón de colegas del gremio Fairy Tail.

Gray se sintió confundido y trató de preguntar de qué habla, pero al ver la carta dirigida a Lucy... su cara cambió de una confundida a una llena de rabia

Así que Gray agarró a Juvia por la camiseta que llevaba mientras ella reacciona con horror

\- ¿QUIÉN TE DIO EL DERECHO DE METERTE EN MI HABITACIÓN? ¿ACASO NO SABES QUE ES PRIVADO? ¿O ES QUE ACASO YA NO PUEDO TENER MI PROPIA PRIVACIDAD? ¿ACASO ERES ESTÚPIDA? - gritaba Gray totalmente enfurecido

\- P-pero... Gray-sama... - trataba de decir Juvia, pero Gray la avienta a una mesa, dejándola lastimada seriamente. Gray iba a continuar con los golpes, pero al ver a Juvia tan indefensa y triste, se arrepintió

\- Juvia... yo no... - decía Gray arrepentido mientras intentaba acercarse a Juvia - No debi... perdóname... yo solo...

\- ¡JUVIA NO QUIERE SABER NADA MÁS DE USTED! ¡POR JUVIA, QUÉDATE CON LUCY! - gritó una Juvia llorando muy dolida y se va del gremio.

\- Juvia, espera... - intentó decir Gray, pero ya era tarde... - ¿Por qué diablos le dije eso? Ahora Juvia me odia...

\- Debiste decirle que no era una carta de amor a Lucy - dijo Lisanna apareciendo

\- Eso no importa - dijo Gajeel tomando a Gray del cabello y ahorcándolo con una mano - Eres un estúpido imbécil poco hombre, y te voy a dar una paliza que nunca olvidarás por haber insultado a Juvia

\- Pero Gajeel, yo sólo reaccioné, no pensaba... - trataba de defenderse Gray

\- ¿No? - dijo Gajeel muy molesto - Gray... estoy totalmente seguro que sí pensabas...

En cuanto Gajeel dio el primer golpe, se apagaron las luces para Gray.

Tiempo después, Gray despierta en su cama y a su lado estaba Erza, quien cuidaba que nadie se acerque al azabache

\- Qué bueno que despertaste, aunque no todos pueden decir lo mismo - dijo Erza pesadamente

\- ¿Qué pasó? - dijo Gray

\- La verdad, después de que Gajeel te golpeara, hice lo posible para que te deje en paz, pero algunos se me opusieron - dijo Erza tomando a Gray de su mano derecha mientras casi derrama lágrimas - Intenté explicar que dejé esa carta en tu habitación para que no piensen mal de mí, y por eso Juvia encontró mi carta... y ahora... - en eso Erza empieza a sollozar un poco - Juvia se va del gremio

Esas palabras le cayeron a Gray como un gigantesco balde de agua helada... Juvia renuncia a Fairy Tail

POV Juvia

Juvia empaca sus cosas con lágrimas en los ojos. Juvia no puede creer que haya desperdiciado tantos años en tratar de ganarse el amor de Gray-sama. Ayer, a Juvia ese horrible evento le abrió los ojos... Gray no era para Juvia, y Juvia no era para Gray...

Así que Juvia tiene que irse. Juvia debe dejar el gremio, debe dejar a su familia... Juvia no quiere irse, pero tampoco merece este trato por parte de Gray, además que le duele verlo... así que ya no hay más opciones... Juvia se va

Tenía las maletas listas, tenía todo para irme, y de repente aparece mi rival de amor, Lucy

\- ¿Qué quieres? ¿No tenías algo que hacer? - le dije con rencor en mi voz

\- Supe que te irán del gremio - dijo Lucy

\- Si, Juvia se va, así que Juvia finalmente te deja libre el camino para Gray - dije tajantemente y me fui. No quería escuchar ni una sola palabra de Lucy. Estaba destrozada... Si Gray ama tanto a Lucy, que se lo quede.

Juvia, por su parte, se larga... No quiere escuchar más insultos de Gray... no quiere escuchar a Lucy regodeándose de mi derrota... simplemente quiere ser libre... pero no quiere dejar a su única familia... pero ya no hay marcha atrás... adiós... Fairy Tail

Fin POV Juvia

POV Lucy

Desde la noticia de que Juvia se va del gremio, he buscado a Juvia por todos lados. Me parece increíble que después de una ardiente misión (estúpido Natsu), nos vengan con la noticia que Juvia se larga. Quería saber qué diablos pasó. Cuando finalmente encontré a Juvia, tenía listas sus maletas y estaba a punto de irse...

\- ¿Qué quieres? ¿No tenías algo que hacer? - me dijo con muchísimo rencor

\- Supe que te irán del gremio - dije un poco asustada. Sé que Juvia es mi rival de amor por Gray... pero por las razones equivocadas. Pero que me mire de esa forma, como si fuera una culpable de lo ocurrido... significa que algo no anda bien

\- Si, Juvia se va, así que Juvia finalmente te deja libre el camino para Gray - dijo tajantemente y se fue. ¿Escuché bien? ¿Ya tengo libre el camino para Gray? Definitivamente algo no está bien. Intenté llamar la atención de Juvia, pero ya era tarde... Juvia se fue.

Me dirigí al gremio y exigí saber qué rayos pasó

\- Al parecer, conejita, el estúpido de Gray humilló a Juvia por la carta que te iba a mandar el muy estúpido - dijo Gajeel dándome la dichosa carta, y la tuve que leer...

Me enfurecí muchísimo

\- ¡GAJEEL, IDIOTA! - grité muy molesta - ¡ERA LA CARTA DE MI AMIGA ERZA! ¿CÓMO NO SE TE OCURRIÓ ESO?

Gajeel quedó avergonzado por lo que le dije. ¿En qué demonios pensó al ver la carta?

Fin POV Lucy

Pasaron los días y Gray se sentía cada vez peor, los compañeros del gremio se volvían cada vez más en su contra, además de que nunca podrá disculpas con Juvia

Simplemente... la alejó para siempre

Al final del día, Gray se encerró en su habitación para llorar desconsolado. Ese estúpido malentendido hizo que Gray se comporte como una cruel bestia... y ahora... Juvia no está... se fue...


	2. Regresé

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece

Yo: Y ojalá no nos podamos retrasar por esto. Hace poco pasó lo impensable y por lo tanto no puedo hacer videos de YouTube por el momento :/

Akhos: Al menos tengo el aprecio de muchísimos fans.

Yo: Hasta dijeron que tendrías que ser el último villano o heel de la historia de XC2

Tamaki: Waaaa, ¿podemos seguir con la historia?

Yo: Con ustedes, Tamaki Yotsuba de IDOLiSH7, alias el "Tamabebé"

Tamaki: ¿Y por qué Tamabebé?

Akhos: Eres el más joven del grupo a pesar de no parecerlo xD

Yo: Antes que nada... ¡Comentarios!

* * *

claudiacorvo: Pues sí, Gray se comportó como un grandísimo idiota. Voy a hacerlo sufrir, muajajaja ÒuÓ

Sin más por añadir, CABAAAAAALGA :D

* * *

Ha pasado un año desde que Juvia se fue, y las cosas han cambiado bastante. Ha habido bastante sufrimiento por la triste situación, pero sin duda alguna quien más sufre hasta ahora ha sido Gray.

Primero que nada, cada vez más personas del gremio se le volvieron en su contra, hasta incluso algunos (especialmente Gajeel) comenzaron a golpear y maltratar a Gray por haber hecho que Juvia se vaya.

Gray nunca quiso hacerle daño a Juvia, y todavía se siente mal por lo ocurrido, pero el hecho de saber que ya no podrá disculparse, sumado al hecho de que nunca podrá arreglarlo, y además que más de la mitad del gremio de Fairy Tail lo odia, le duele bastante. Y encima que lo humillen todos los días como castigo por maltratar a la mujer que solía amarlo empezó a ser una carga cada vez más imposible de sostener... simplemente deseaba morir

¿Y qué hay de Lucy? Sencillo, ella es de las pocas personas que están con Gray, pero por miedo a malentendidos no lo hace público. Siempre que puede, evita hablar de él, haciendo creerle a los demás que no existía. Ya de por sí era malo que algunas personas todavía creyeran en los rumores sobre el "enamoramiento" entre Gray y Lucy.

Natsu también se dio cuenta que la situación está saliendo de control. Siempre que discute con Gray, sale a la luz lo de Juvia y de inmediato los que lo escuchan se van encima de Gray para maltratarlo.

Hasta el propio Makarov insistió que esto ya a ido demasiado lejos y que ya fue suficiente... pero simplemente ya no escuchaban. Sólo importa la venganza... venganza por el daño que Gray le hizo a Juvia... venganza por hacer que se vaya del gremio una de las mujeres más importantes de Fairy Tail... y no descansarán hasta que Gray muera.

Todo esto ocurrió en un doloroso año...

Y no se acaba

Los chicos de Fairy Tail, liderados por Gajeel, seguían maltratando a Gray salvajemente mientras Natsu, Lucy, Erza y Lisanna miraban con tristeza la escena

\- Desearía que nada de esto hubiera pasado - dijo Lucy muy deprimida - Si no hubiera ido a esa estúpida misión, nada de esto habría ocurrido

\- ¿Acaso ya nadie entiende que suficiente es suficiente? - dijo Lisanna con dolor en su voz

\- Si se lo decimos, se nos van a echar también, como sea, nada funcionará - dijo Natsu cabizbajo - Nunca había visto al gremio tan furioso

\- Lo único que falta es que cuando decida matarse, si es que pasa, lo expulsen - dijo Erza

\- No los culpo, a mi me harían lo mismo si yo hubiera insultado y humillado a Lucy para quedarme con Natsu - dijo Lisanna - Ni siquiera tendría familia en quien apoyarme

\- Yo tampoco dejo de pensar que pude haber sido él - dijo Lucy pesadamente

\- Pero aquí nadie más piensa eso, están tan cegados por la venganza que ni siquiera se dan cuenta que alguno de ellos pudo haber estado en su lugar - dijo Erza yéndose.

Tenía razón, la venganza era lo único que importaba

Ya era de noche y Gray había regresado a su casa. Pero no a su casa normal, sino que tuvo que improvisar con una "casita" hecha por él mismo para no pagar renta, ya que la que tenía se la quitaron. Y para colmo, era demasiado pequeña.

Estaba demasiado ensangrentado por las heridas que le hicieron, tenía moretones por todos lados y lágrimas no dejaban de salir. Gray simplemente estaba harto de vivir. No quería hablar con nadie, no quería visitar a nadie, no quería desahogarse con nadie... simplemente quería morir. Y para colmo, no dejaba de escuchar las voces que lo atormentan todas las noches...

"Eres un estúpido", "Ojalá te mueras", "No eres más que un vil desgraciado y malagradecido", "Ojalá Juvia nunca te hubiera conocido", "Eres solo un sucio maltratador", "Sólo te importas tú, depravado egoísta", "No te mereces el perdón de Juvia, ni de nadie", "Nunca cambiarás lo que hiciste, porque eso es lo que eres"

Esas palabras siguen rondando en la mente del mago de hielo, lo. cual lo hacían gritar de dolor mientras se golpeaba la cabeza rogado entre llantos y sollozos que lo dejen en paz.

Un día, Gray volvió a Fairy Tail, otra vez para intentar estar lejos de todos. No quería hablar con nadie y nadie quería hablar con Gray.

De repente se escuchó una voz conocida por muchísimas personas

"¿Puedo volver a ser parte de su familia?"

De inmediato, todas las miradas se volvieron a la chica que dijo esas palabras

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Sí, efectivamente... Juvia ha regresado

De inmediato todos recibieron a Juvia con alegría absoluta, pero notaron que Juvia había cambiado... Vestía una camiseta de tirantes ajustada de color azul marino, pantalón mezclilla oscuro y se veía más seria. Aún así seguía viéndose hermosa.

Gray se dio cuenta que, finalmente, tendrá una oportunidad para disculparse por todo lo que hizo. Así que corrió hasta donde estaba Juvia y se arrodilló, sin importar que los demás le miren con obvio odio.

\- Juvia, por favor, perdóname por lo que te hice - rogaba un Gray realmente arrepentido - De verdad no sabía el daño que te hice, soy un completo idiota por no haberte valorado como debía. Soy un imbécil, por favor, perdóname. Ya no quiero seguir con este sufrimiento, ya no quiero seguir viviendo si tú no estás en mi vida. ¡Yo sólo quiero que me perdones! ¡Quiero otra oportunidad! ¡Ya no soporto mi vida! ¡Ya no tengo quien me apoye! ¡Estoy totalmente solo! ¡Sé que me lo he ganado, sé que lo merezco! ¡Pero ya no quiero más! ¡Sólo quiero tu perdón, mi amada Juvia!

Un silencio cayó sobre todos tras lo que dijo Gray.

Juvia estaba sorprendida de que Gray se humille de esta forma después de lo que le hizo la última vez que lo vio. Además lo vio con toda clase de heridas y moretones. De verdad había sufrido. Después de todos estos días lejos del gremio y se reencuentra con un Gray arrepentido, dolido, rogando por el perdón de la única mujer que le amaba de verdad.

Aún así, no podía sacarse la creencia de que Gray amaba a Lucy, y que sólo tenía ojos para ella, y eso la llenaría de dolor, pero tendrá que canalizarlo en algo más confiable que un llanto...

\- ¿Así que es todo? - dijo Juvia de forma seria y Gray reacciona perplejo - Ahora creíste que yo caí en tu trampa. Listo, le pido perdón a la idiota de Juvia y me limpio las manos de mis errores cometido contra ella, ¿verdad Gray?

Los demás quedaron anonadados, ¿cómo fue posible que en tan poco tiempo Juvia dejara de ser la niña sumisa que seguía a Gray para que se convirtiera en... esto? Ni siquiera Gray sabía qué decir... era algo que nadie podría imaginar... Ni siquiera el resto del Equipo Natsu lo podía creer... Juvia es otra

\- No estoy bromeando, Juvia -dice Gray llorando con voz más fuerte - De verdad lamento todo lo que paso entre nosotros. ¿Por qué no puedes aceptar mi disculpa?

\- ¿Quieres saber por qué no acepto tus "disculpas", Gray Fullbuster? - exclama rápidamente una enfurecida y rencorosa Juvia - En primer lugar, porque no te creo ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA de lo que dices. Después de años humillándome, insultándome a más no poder, engañándome con esa zorra de Lucy, incluso maltratarne en frente de todos por confrontarte con esa dichosa carta para esa prostituta, ¿¡Crees que de la noche a la mañana te salió eso de estar "arrepentido" Gray Fullbuster!?

La maga de agua realmente estaba furiosa, todo el gremio jamás la había visto así, y lo único que tenía seguro es que no perdonará a Gray, ni porque se le arrodille, y ella no hará nada a no estar segura de verdad que el mago del hielo está arrepentido por lo que le ha hecho. Seamos honestos, una cosa es decir lo siento y otra cosa es demostrar que realmente Gray Fullbuster lamenta sus acciones contra Juvia, quien tiene toda la razón en no creer ni una sola palabra de lo que él acaba de decir.

\- En segundo lugar, Gray Fullbuster - continúa fríamente Juvia - ¿Desde cuando tú te arrepientes de tus acciones? ¿Acaso crees que se me olvidó esa dichosa carta para Lucy? ¿O que ne hayas gritado por decirte la verdad bajo la obvia excusa de "privacidad"? ¿O que me hayas tirado al suelo en frente de todos?

De verdad, Lucy estaba a nada de decirle a Juvia que la carta era de Erza, pero como Juvia estaba tan ciega por el pasado, no quería arriesgarse.

\- Bueno, al carajo. Tuve meses de terapia intensiva, puedo superar esto - dijo Juvia y se va - Necesito que me pongan al corriente con lo que ha ocurrido mientras no estuve. Y necesito unos amigos para poder reinstalarme al gremio

\- ¿Pero qué pasara con nosotros? - pregunta Gray mientras agarra de la mano a Juvia, y ella se suelta bruscamente y le da una bofetada bien fuerte

\- ¿Nosotros Gray? ¿¡ACASO HAY UN NOSOTROS, GRAY FULLBUSTER!? - exclama airada Juvia y luego se calma para enterrar al azabache con estas palabras - No hay, ni hubo, ni habrá nada entre nosotros. No te amo, te odio, no somos amigos y de hecho nunca lo fuimos. Así que si me disculpas Fullbuster, voy a conversar con mis VERDADEROS AMIGOS para tratar de recuperar el tiempo perdido

En eso, Juvia se va con los demás del gremio, dejando a Gray solo... y él simplemente salió corriendo del edificio y corrió como nunca había corrido en su vida. Tenía la oportunidad para reconciliarse con Juvia, y ella nunca le creyó. Ahora sí que definitivamente ya no quería vivir. Cayó tropezando con una rama y se lastimó con varias rocas y quedó en el suelo llorando. Para colmo, la lluvia empeoró la situación, era una lluvia demasiado gigante con truenos por doquier.

Finalmente volvió a ver a Juvia... y le dio la misma cucharada de su propio desprecio... porque las acciones tienen consecuencias

* * *

Yo: ¿Qué les pareció?

Akhos: Eres cruel

Tamaki: ¿Peor a que ese estúpido hijo de su perra madre matara a mi madre y me quitara a Aya? No creo

Yo: Y créame, esto no se acaba. Se viene el juicio final, Y YO VOY A GANAR. MUAJAJAJAJA

Akhos: Retiro lo dicho, tú deberías ser el villano final de XC2

Yo: Gracias, pero así cómo me caso con Kassandra en el juego. ¡O sea, no friegues!

Akhos: ¿O sea que no quieres a mi hermana Patroka?

Tamaki: ¿No que Mik la tiene? (comiendo un Ousama Pudín)

Yo: xD

¿Reviews?


End file.
